


Mystery Romance

by lacunalogophile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble, Hogwarts Library Restricted Section, Huddling For Warmth, Library Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacunalogophile/pseuds/lacunalogophile
Summary: Professor Weasley was on a rampage one evening in search of a particular book he believed to be housed in the Hogwarts library. His temper sparked an idea in one of his colleagues and Professor Granger ended up trapped with him for the evening. What happened when the fires died out and the doors wouldn't open?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Percy Weasley
Kudos: 7
Collections: Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble





	Mystery Romance

It would be a cold day in hell when Percy Weasley would admit that he needed the help of any witch or wizard. Apparently, there was a cold front on the horizon. Quickening his step, Percy stormed down the main corridor towards the library. He was mumbling under his breath and glaring at any student who got in his way. 

"Professor Weasley!" Professor Longbottom called, stepping into Percy's path with his arms crossed over his chest. Neville squared up and braced himself for impact as he took a deep breath. 

"Get out of my way, Longbottom," Percy growled, reaching out to push Neville out of his way. As Percy's hand pressed against Neville's shoulder, neither of them budged. Percy came to a halt, crossing his arms over his chest as he eyed Neville up and down. "What could you possibly want, Professor?" 

"You're scaring the students, Professor," Neville laughed, shifting his weight between the balls of his feet. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing's wrong," Percy huffed. "I just need to get to the library to locate a particular book so that I can properly fix a class that has been in incompetent hands for the last fifty years." 

"Professor Binns wasn't that bad of a teacher," Neville replied, shrugging his shoulders as he took a step to the side. "However, I will let you go find your book. Although, you might want to change your tone when you get to the library. Granger's not going to jump when you growl." 

Percy rolled his eyes as he brushed past Neville. "I can handle Granger." 

Neville laughed, turning on his heel to watch Percy continue his rampage down the hall with students jumping out of his way. As Neville watched the firestorm head for the library, an idea struck him. He turned to the paintings on the wall. "Find Nick. Tell him that he's needed at the library, something wrong with the fireplaces." 

...

The library was a quiet place. Hermione let out a sigh, leaning back in her chair with her feet propped up on the desk. She could see a few students studying at a table near the window, and she smiled. That used to be her, busying herself in the back corner of the library with a pile of books shielding her from the rest of the world. A cool breeze covering her from the open window a few panes down caused a shiver to run down her spine. A soft smile pulled at the corners of Hermione's lips as she settled into her chair. 

"Peace and -"

"Where is the History of Magic section?" 

Percy's voice echoed through the library as the doors swung open, bouncing against the walls with a loud thud. His shoes scraped against the tiles as he marched up to the circulation desk, his eyes focused on Hermione's face. 

Hermione jumped up from her chair, brushing her hands against her skirt as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Professor Weasley, lower your voice. This is a library, and there are students in here trying to study." 

"I don't care about the students," Percy huffed, slamming his hands down on the edge of the desk. "I just need to find a particular book so that I can fix the chaos that my predecessor left behind." 

Hermione let out a huff as she crossed her arms over her chest, glancing around at the students who had started gathering up their belongings, and shook her head. Turning her focus back to Percy, she pursed her lips. "What book are you looking for, Professor?" 

"Just direct me to the history section, and I will find it myself," Percy grunted, moving away from Hermione's desk and starting towards the back of the library. 

"Professor Weasley!" Hermione hissed, chasing after him. She glanced at the group of students sitting near the window and hung her head. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "You might want to sneak out while you can." 

She laughed as she watched them all shove their books into their satchels and quickly scurried out of the room. When the door closed behind them, she could have sworn that the door made an odd noise, but she brushed it off as nothing and continued her chase of Percy. "I thought I was done with the Weasley tempers," she mumbled, shaking her head.

"Granger!" Percy shouted, pulling books off the shelves a few feet from where Hermione was standing and tossing them onto the floor. "Where is the history of magic section?" 

Hermione let out a growl as she leaned down to pick the books, taking a few deep breaths before she stood up again. She squared her shoulders up to Percy and began placing the books back on the shelf. Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, Hermione motioned to the Restricted section with her head. "Old textbooks are found in the Restricted section. There are spells and potions in there that don't need to be easily accessed by our students. New textbooks are sorted into categories. If you'd just tell me which book you were looking for, then I could help you." 

"I don't need your help," Percy said, rolling his eyes as he brushed past her. He shook his head and mumbled something under his breath that Hermione didn't catch. 

Furrowing her brow, Hermione turned and followed after him. "What was that, Percy?" 

"Nothing," he replied, pulling on the door. When it didn't move, Percy kicked the base of the door with his foot. "Why won't it open?" 

"Because we don't want just any student walking in and reading things they don't need to be reading," Hermione said calmly, pressing on Percy's shoulder. "If you'd give me some room." 

Percy glanced at her out of the corner of his eye for a moment, eyeing her up and down before taking a step to the side. He watched as she slipped her wand out of her pocket and waved it over the lock, whispering a spell that he had never heard before. Impressive was one word he could use to describe her, but she was Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, or whatever it was the Professor Lupin had called her.

Hermione pushed the door open and stepped inside, glancing back over her shoulder to motion for Percy to follow her. "If you are looking to change Professor Binns's curriculum, then the book you are looking for is most likely in here somewhere. I will help you look so you don't destroy any more books today." 

Percy looked at her for a few moments before walking into the Restricted section, nodding his head at her. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome," Hermione replied, flashing a smile at him as she pointed toward the far wall. "Most of our history books are back there." 

The two of them moved towards the stack of books to begin their search in peaceful silence, ignorant of the fact that the door to the Restricted section closed behind them. The lock clicked into place as Nearly Headless Nick looked through the window at the top of the door. Step one, trapping them both in the same room, complete.

"Time to engage step two," Nick chuckled, moving through the wall to get a closer look. Nick slipped into a painting hanging above where Hermione and Percy were hard at work, scouring through book after book. They were looking for some minute detail that Percy remembered that would indicate he had the right book. 

While they were distracted, Peeves had stolen the extra firewood and starter from the fireplace, moving it just to the other side of the door. Out of sight, out of mind. Soon the fire would die out, and the room would start to get very, very cold. With the door locked and the fire dying, Hermione and Percy would be forced to work together to survive the night. 

A rustle of wind distracted Hermione from the book in front of her, forcing her to look up and notice the window in the corner of the room cracked open. Her eyes shifted from the window to the fire, and she noticed the flames dying out. Leaving the open book behind, Hermione walked over to the open window and pulled it shut. She glanced toward the fireplace, taking note of the lack of firewood, and sighed. 

"What's wrong?" Percy asked, refusing to look up from the book in his hand. 

"The fire is almost out, and there's no firewood in here," Hermione sighed, joining Percy back at the table. "I think there might be some behind my desk." 

"I'll go get it," Percy replied, closing the book in his hands and placing it gently back on the table. "How much do you think we'll need?" 

"How much longer are you going to devote to finding a book that doesn't exist?" Hermione teased, playfully patting Percy's shoulder as a smile pulled at her lips. "I'm just kidding. Grab two or three logs; I'll get a student to bring up more in the morning." 

Percy nodded his head, making his way toward the door. He grabbed ahold of the doorknob and tried to pull it open. The door refused to move. Percy furrowed his brow and tugged at it again. "Hermione, did you lock the door after we got in here?" 

"No," Hermione replied, glancing up from the book in her hand. "Try wiggling it a little bit. That door likes to stick." 

"Okay," Percy sighed, wiggling the doorknob to no avail. The door refused to move. He took a deep breath, turning on his heel with a nervous smile on his face. "I don't think it's stuck. I think someone locked us in here." 

"Why would someone lock us in here?" Hermione asked, walking over to the door and grabbing hold of the doorknob. She pulled at it for a few moments and sighed as she realized that Percy was right. Hermione glanced up at him out of the corner of her eye. "What are we going to do?" 

A shiver ran through Hermione's body as she leaned up against the door. She began racking her brain for things they could do as they waited for someone to find them. The fire was going to die soon, and it was already getting cold in here. If their body temperatures dropped too low, neither of them would survive the night. 

"We need to find a way to stay warm," Percy began, turning on his heel to look around the room. He spotted a familiar basket by the fireplace with a small corner of a blanket peaking out. He made his way over to the basket and pulled the blanket out. "We can wrap up in this blanket and hang out in front of the fire. At least until it dies." 

"Our combined body heats will keep us warm," Hermione replied, nodding her head as she walked over to where Percy was standing. She looked him up and down before grabbing a corner of the blanket from Percy and wrapped it around her shoulders. She placed an arm around Percy's waist, glancing up at him through her lashes. "We'll stay warmer if we cuddle close." 

Slowly, the pair sat down beside the sofa. Percy draped an arm over Hermione's shoulder, pulling her into him. She rested her head on his shoulder, and Percy rested his head against the sofa. After a few moments, they both drifted off to sleep.

When Hermione woke, she felt much warmer than she had earlier in the evening. Percy's arms were still wrapped around her body, but they were no longer propped against the corner of the sofa. At some point, they had shifted, so their bodies were curled around one another while laying on the long cushion. A blush rose on Hermione's cheeks at the intimacy of their position. Certainly, they couldn't stay like this. 

"Percy?" she whispered and then bit her lip. Part of her wanted to wake him, but the other part of her wanted to stay like this all night. When he shifted slightly, she asked, "Are you awake?"

"Mmm," Percy mumbled, his hold tightening around Hermione. Snuggling his face into the crook of her neck, he said, "No, I must be dreaming if I'm still sleeping in the library with Hermione Granger."

Hermione's blush intensified, and she felt warmth beginning to spread to other parts of her body. "We fell asleep together. We have to get up and try again to get out of the library."

Percy's eyes opened, and he peered up at Hermione, a sleepy smile on his face. "What's the rush, Hermione? We're warm now."

"It's just that…" How was she supposed to tell him how she felt? For some time, she'd had feelings brewing for Percy, but after what happened with her and Ron? Surely, it would be an awkward situation for the both of them. She sighed and said, "It's nothing. Forget I said anything at all."

When she tried to get free of Percy's hold, he held her still. "Hermione? Come on and talk to me. We've known each other all these years. Can't be honest?'

Hermione took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "It's that I may like you more than a friend, Percy. We both work together here at Hogwarts. We can't be together… What would people say?"

"Oh…" Percy was so taken aback by Hermione's admission that he let her slip from his grasp and sit up on the sofa. He followed slowly, aware that the cold of the fireless library was returning without Hermione's warmth against his body. Gently taking hold of Hermione's hand, he said, "Who cares what people say?"

"Do you mean?" In the darkness, Hermione's heart leapt with hope. Did Percy like her too?

"I've had a crush on you for many years, Hermione," Percy said, leaning closer. "Please, let me kiss you and show you exactly what I mean?" When Hermione nodded in the darkness, Percy closed the space between them and kissed her deeply.

Their kiss quickly escalated into so much more, their bodies coming together with the want they both held back for many years. Hermione slid onto Percy's lap as he unbuttoned his pants, both unable to hold back any longer. A moment later, Percy's long cock was pumping in and out of Hermione as she rode his hips. The cold from earlier was all but forgotten now as the fire grew between the couple.

Their kisses grew frantic the closer to orgasm they grew, and their quiet moans soon escalated. Percy's fingers wound their way through Hermione's hair, tugging her mouth to his as she began to cry out as she reached her orgasm. As she came undone, Hermione's erratic movement caused his own orgasm to take hold, and he groaned into their kiss.

"The sun is just starting to rise," Hermione whispered, pulling her lips away from Percy's. Her voice was soft as she studied his face. There was a resemblance to Ron, but she saw the difference there as well. "We should probably get cleaned up before someone walks in on us." 

"We could," Percy yawned, stretching his arms above his head before placing a hand on Hermione's waist. "Or we could stay here, curled up by this dead fire, keeping each other warm as we catch a few more hours of sleep." 

Hermione smiled, nodding her head as she nuzzled in close to Percy's chest. Moments later, Percy and Hermione had cleaned themselves up and curled back around one another on the sofa. It wasn't until they'd fallen back to sleep in each other's arms that the door to the library finally unlocked, and the fire slowly reignited. It seemed Hogwarts still held many mysteries to be solved, but the budding romance between Percy and Hermione was not one of them. 


End file.
